Al fin y al cabo es mi hermana
by Clearasday
Summary: Sasuke es hermano de Sakura, pero siente cosas muy profundas por ella, ¿será esto un impedimento para estar juntos?… cierro los ojos en un intento de olvidarme del mundo y de olvidarme de ella, pero todo es en vano, de inmediato llega a mi mente su rostro, su mirada llamándome y seduciéndome.


**AL FIN Y AL CABO ES MI HERMANA.**

Aún recuerdo el primer día en que la vi, yo era solo un pequeño de tres años y ella apenas sentía el calor del mundo, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos color jade eran todo un encanto para cualquiera que la mirase, era idéntica a mi madre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sus cabellos color rosa apenas eran visibles en su cabecita, pero se notaba que en un tiempo sería una cabellera preciosa.

Paso el tiempo, y ella, mi hermana, se iba convirtiendo en toda una mujer, su cuerpo fue cambiando, sus caderas se ensancharon, sus senos crecieron, su cabellera era lisa y llegaba hasta su cintura, sus ojos cada vez más irradiaban alegría e inocencia, ante mis ojos ya no había una bebé y mucho menos una niña, había una mujer.

Hoy ella tiene 18 años y yo tengo 21, miro el cielo desde la ventana de mi habitación, me siento el peor hermano que haya existido, cierro los ojos en un intento de olvidarme del mundo y de olvidarme de ella, pero todo es en vano, de inmediato llega a mi mente su rostro, su mirada llamándome y seduciéndome. Mi agitado corazón se quiere salir de mi pecho, no sé cuánto tiempo podré resistirme ante aquello, e intentado ser cortante con ella y alejarme lo más posible, aunque sé que le hago daño y la hiero, debo hacerlo.

Intento quedarme dormido pero escucho el leve crujido de la puerta, en medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación, solo veo una silueta, volteo mi cuerpo totalmente del lado contrario de la entrada dándole la espalda, escucho su suspiro de tristeza, mi corazón se oprimió de inmediato, pero no podía encararla, era mucho para mí verla ahí tan inocente de mi sentir y tan condenadamente sexy con la piyama que traía donde sus piernas eran el deleite que mis ojos se querían dar y más allá de eso era el cuerpo que yo quería poseer.

El borde de la cama se hundió y sentí su mano recorrer mi desnuda espalda, me tense de inmediato, no sabía cómo responder y entre mis sentimientos, mi razón y mis hormonas me querían volver loco. Respiré una gran bocanada de aire y le di la cara, sabía que no se iría hasta hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunte tajante mirándola a los ojos.

-Mis papás no están. ¿Puedo pasar la noche junto a ti hermano? -Su mirada tierna por poco me convence, pero no podía permitirme un riesgo tan grande.

-No, ya tienes 18 años Sakura no seas infantil -me voltee para observar la fría pared a la cual estaba pegada mi cama, ella ofendida por mi aparente grosería me halo para quedar nuevamente frente a ella.

-No lo soy tonto Sasuke -me saco la lengua y al hacerlo rozo sus labios con ella, aquello fue como una droga, la expresión entre ternura y seducción de su rostro me envolvieron e hicieron que quisiera más. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, ninguno decía nada, las respiraciones de ambos se hacían más rápidas mezclándose justo enfrente de nosotros.

-Hazlo de nuevo. - le dije decidido

-¿Qué? -hizo una mueca de falsa confusión - ah, esto - y nuevamente saco su lengua pero esta vez lentamente, sabía que creía que aquello me enfadaría pero todo lo contrario. Hábilmente la deje acorralada entre mis brazos ella acostada en mi cama y yo encima mirándola penetrantemente.

-Hazlo de nuevo. -sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba, mientras intentaba acomodar su cabello un poco revuelto.

-Ya Sasuke, si no quieres que este aquí me voy -miraba para ambos lados como buscando una manera de sacarse de mi agarre - pero ya déjame, no te vuelvo a molestar - aquello lo dijo en un tono triste mostrando una sonrisa fingida y nuevamente cumplió mi orden y me mostró la lengua en un acto infantil. Pero era muy tarde, yo había empezado un juego que estaba dispuesto a terminar.

-No eres molestia -me acerque lentamente a su rostro y bese tiernamente sus labios, esperaba su rechazo, era lo mínimo, pero en cambio solo encontré una mirada de asombro, sus labios empezaron a corresponder aquel beso, su néctar era dulce como su olor a cerezos, no había palabras entre los dos, solo nuestras miradas.

Sus manos empezaron a jugar con mi rebelde cabello negro y las mías delinearon su figura, esa silueta que hacía ya varios años quería tener entre mis brazos, baje por el camino de su cuerpo y besé su cuello poco a poco, aquello la hizo reír un poco cosa que fue música para mis oídos. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, sentía el calor de su cuerpo que me quemaba lentamente.

Baje hasta su abdomen y subí un poco su piyama, pase la lengua por todo su vientre dándole pequeños mordiscos a medida que subía, su blusa de dormir era un estorbo así que conforme iba subiendo me fui deshaciendo de ella, quite la blusa por completo y atónito observe detalladamente la imagen que había frente a mí. Sencillamente mi hermanita era hermosa, su rostro se mostró avergonzado nunca por mas hermanos que fuéramos nos habíamos visto sin ropa era algo que mis padres nos habían inculcado desde chicos.

-¿No te gusto? -pregunto un poco avergonzada al ver que yo me había detenido. Aquello hizo que una sonrisa curva surcara mi boca, no era niña pero a veces era bien inocente. No pretendía responderle quería que se diera cuenta por si misma cuanto me encantaba.

Bese sus senos despacio, con cuidado de no dañarle, aquello hizo que de su boca salieran los primeros gemidos que daría en su vida, su respiración se agito y sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respirar. Tome con una de mis manos uno de sus senos y lo acaricie logrando que ella volteara sus ojos y arqueara su espalda mientras mi lengua jugaba con su pezón.

En un reflejo me pego más a su cuerpo y clavo sus uñas en mi espalda enroscando sus piernas en mis caderas, en aquel acto nuestras intimidades se rozaron y el calor que invadió mi cuerpo me desgarro por completo, esta vez la voltee lentamente de tal forma que ella quedara encima de mí. Inconscientemente le había dado la opción de irse pero todo lo contrario, beso mi pecho y paso su lengua por el haciendo que yo suspirase cada vez más. Empecé a quitarle lo que quedaba de su ropa, mientras ella torpemente hacia lo mismo conmigo. Dimos un par de vueltas en la cama hasta quedar nuevamente en nuestra posición inicial solo que esta vez ambos estábamos expuestos ante el otro.

La mire expectante deseando que conociera mis pensamientos y diera una respuesta a ellos, me miro dulcemente y tomo mi rostro con ambas manos dándome un beso corto y tierno en los labios, aquella era la respuesta que esperaba y que mi cuerpo necesitaba. Continuamos el beso mientras con uno de mis dedos toque su intimidad, estaba húmeda y no me resiste al tocar su clítoris y ver como su cuerpo se erizaba y sus gemidos aumentaban.

Empecé a besarla con mucha más ternura y menos pasión, lo que ocurría entre los dos debía ser lo más especial para ella y para mí, fui entrando poco a poco en su cuerpo, mientras lo hacía miraba como su rostro hacia claros gestos de dolor y lágrimas aparecían en su rostro mientras sus piernas se tensaban e intentaban cerrarme el paso. Me detuve por un momento esperando a que el dolor pasara, cuando se respiración se normalizo nuevamente empecé a entrar en ella hasta quedar por completo en su interior, espere un momento mientras sus sollozos cesaban, nos besamos despacio y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el dolor ya había pasado.

Nuestros cuerpos se sumieron en una danza de subir y bajar donde el calor de nuestros cuerpos hacia que nuestra velocidad, el roce de nuestras intimidades hacia que el placer aumentara y la música de fondo que nuestros gemidos producían fuera una perfecta melodía, un líquido transparente salía de su cuerpo haciendo que nuestros movimientos fueran aún más rápidos, nuestros gemidos aumentaban y ahí llegamos juntos al clímax, nuestros cuerpos quedaron perfectamente unidos y nuestros líquidos corporales se mezclaron por completo.

Salí de su cuerpo y quede tumbado junto a ella, mientras ella me abrazaba y sus ojos se cerraban mientras su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho. Cogí un poco de aire para por fin decir algo, le acaricie la mejilla para que me mirase.

-Sakura, tú no me gustas, tú me encantas. -Bese su frente y acaricie nuevamente su mejilla. Ella se acurruco más en mi pecho y solo dijo: -Tú también me encantas.

A lo lejos escuchamos la puerta abrirse, eran mis padres, Sakura empezó como loca a ponerse su piyama y a maldecir una y mil veces, yo la miraba divertido, mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro. Deje de reír internamente un rato.

-Sakura relájate y acuéstate, al fin y al cabo viniste a pasar la noche conmigo. Somos hermanos ¿No?

Su sonrisa se ensancho y nuevamente se acostó a mi lado abrazándome, quedándose dormida en mi pecho. Simplemente hoy, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, no podía dejarla ir así como así, a fin y al cabo es mi hermana.


End file.
